Liam Lamber
Personality Liam Lamber is a character of the Fansession "World of Tomorrow" played by 'terminatedGaiety' (Sunny/Knight) and is one of the main 4 beta kids that enter the game. He is described as a very emotional character that puts his friend's well being above his own, which to some degree is extremely unhealthy and possibly toxic. He has a very odd relationship to his own brother, and it's assumed that because of his Brother's sudden shift of space, Liam's mental stability has gone downward. He speaks to himself at times, and enjoys the act of roleplaying to an almost obsessive degree, that he roleplays even when he's talking to his friends casually, making it difficult to tell when it's Liam or one of his 'alter egos'. It's been hinted and confirmed that when Liam is angry, he is very passive aggressive, usually guilting someone into feeling bad and apologizing. Liam has often described himself as 'a dedicated follower than a strong leader', which could be because he prefer to bend the rules to his leader's benefit, than have to make up his own. He's shown to have positive relationships with all his friends, even Zian. Relationships To Others Liam Lamber.png|Orginial Reference Photo Used by terminatedGaiety Relationship Towards BROTHER BROTHER is Liam's guardian. His confirmed Alpha name is 'Nico Lamber'. BROTHER is a mysterious character who does some questionable actions throughout Liam's life, as we discover through Liam's behavior and whatever he tells to other. His Brother was very affectionate during Liam's early years, as Liam would constant bring up whenever he's asked about his guardian, however, a very sensitive topic to Liam is the period where his guardian had taken a sudden shift and became very distant towards Liam. Pointing this out usually leads to Liam wanting to drop the subject immediately. It's unconfirmed as of now, but it seems that this sudden shift of affection is extremely difficult for Liam to swallow. Relationship Towards Lucy Lucy is one of Liam's friends that decides to play SBURB with. He generally enjoys her company, and likes to listen to whatever new pun she would make up. Liam seems to trust her with some secrets but not everything, and views her as the sister he doesn't have. However, Liam tends to roleplay as one of his alter egos, instead of himself. Relationship Towards Zian Zian is shown as someone that Liam almost nevers roleplays with. It's unknown whether it's because he doesn't like too, or if he finds enough trust in Zian to cease acting as someone else. The relationships is more of a parasitic one, with Liam giving Zian all his attention whenever he can, and complimenting everything he does, while the other simply enjoys it. Liam claims that Zian is 'kind when you're kind to him enough times'. Liam's Room Liam's room is rather large, and seemingly full, however, it's because of Liam's clothes, papers and bats scattered about that makes it appear full. There is only two doors, the exit of the room, and the door to the walk-in closet. There appears to be 2 windows in his room, that are almost always closed and covered by curtains. He owns a 2 person bed, and so far, it appears the whole bed is his. The only other furnitures that he owns is a nightstand beside his bed, and his computer on the opposite wall of the bed. All around the walls are drawings that Liam had drew, and right by the door is a Shipping Chart. = Category:Characters Category:Beta Kids Category:Witch of Heart Category:Humans